dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Brando
Islamabad| term_begin6= July 10, 2008| office7= President| office_location7= Switzerland| term_begin7= February 6, 2009| term_end7=May 5, 2009 | predecessor7= Big Brother| successor7= Potacchione | | party= | residence= Quetta , Balochistan| faith= Dioism| }} Dio Brando (9 – ) is the God Emperor of the Holy Empire of Pakistan, the first President of the Stardust Crusaders, deity of the Dioist religion, Nobel Peace Prize recipient, and philosopher. He is well known for creating the Empire of Pakistan, the first and only theocracy in Erepublik. He is a well-known advocate of Socialism, as well as a famed philanthropist and lover of all great men. Early Life Dio was born in England in 1867 and grew up in the streets of London. He is the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father. Back when Dio was just a boy, he was brought into the household of George Joestar after the mysterious death of his father, so as to repay the debt he owed Dio's father for saving his life. But soon Dio's personality caused trouble for George's young son, Jonathan Joestar. Even more of a sociopath than his father, Dio was resolute to shatter Jonathan's spirit and take his place as the favored son, even going so far as to arrange for Jonathan's dog Danny to be burned to death. Personality :*''Translator's Note: "Muda da" means "It's useless".'' Dio Brando's treacherous, sadistic nature may be partially explained by his abusive upbringing at the hands of an alcoholic father, whom he later killed by a slow poisoning over time.. He is also ambitious, narcissist, arrogant and megalomaniacal. He will do anything to get what he wants, even if it means trampling people, like he did to Jonathan Joestar when they were young, and relinquishing his humanity in favor of becoming a vampire. However, Dio is not entirely evil, although he tends to approach it. He shows a good side to those who are good to him. In particular, he has shown favorable attitudes towards Enrico Pucci, who also showed loyalty in return. Dio also has a passion for reading, as he is found in the library of his Egypt mansion at times. Unless provoked or deemed an obstacle, Dio will normally not attack anything or anybody (although probably more out of regarding them as of no consequence, and so not worthy of attention, than anything akin to kindness). He will first try persuading people to work for him, then fight them, if they oppose. Vampirism Determined not to be stopped, and understanding the potential to enjoy power over all things instead of just the Joestar estate, Dio wears and activates the Stone Mask, becoming an unstoppable vampire. His seemingly supernatural abilities are explained as the exercise of the full potential of the human body. He is able to walk on walls, and regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. He is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings on pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone and kill living things. He is also able to vaporize his body fluid rapidly enough to freeze anything he touches. Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. Dio is known only to drink the blood of Spaniards and Swedes, as he believes that all other people are entitled to life other than those who take the lives of others. The Stardust Crusaders Dio went on to found the Stardust Crusaders in the country of Pakistan. His ideals were Socialist in nature, and many Pakistani citizens flocked to his side to push for this new government. They succeeded, and the Stardust Crusaders became the ruling party in Pakistan. They are the most successful political party in the entire game, as they have ruled Pakistan for the last ten terms, with Dio as president for seven whole terms. Dio Brando has since stepped down as President of the Stardust Crusaders to fight alongside his comrades on the front lines of war. They are currently being led by President IRUKANJI, along with Vice President GnolTac. The Book of Dio As Dio graced the sands of Pakistan with his benevolence and fortune, two young men named Altnabla and William Walker began to chronicle his travels for all of Pakistan to read. He published his writings under the title The Book of Dio, which is the best and only book in Pakistan. It currently spans across eleven chapters, covering historical events, morality, and the human condition. The Book of Dio is available for free to be picked up at any government building in Pakistan. Personal Life Residence Dio is leading a nomadic life, living in his distinct golden tent with his wives and husbands. He can usually be found in the Punjab, but he is known to cover great distances in short periods of time. Polygamy After achieving the best ending of Dote Up a Cat, Dio has gained a harem of brides. His harem consists of both female and male Pakistani celebrities, as well as the former president of Denmark. They were all married together in the Temple of Dio Brando in Rome, Italy. Return to the Game Dio Brando came back to the game on day 1125 (19th of December 2010), before leaving his earthly body for one last time. Dioists fled to the 4 corners of the world, seeking solace and sanctuary. Knowing that Dio would protect them and send them a message of hope. Other Articles In a series of four articles, journalist Leo Ruby investigated Dio Brando. In the articles he interviews some of the main supporters of Dio, as well well as one of its major detractors. The article was published sometime in January 2009. Category:Presidents of PakistanCategory:Presidents of Switzerland